


Bathe

by INMH



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Fills (2019) [2]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: (a la the sexual fantasy- no actual non con in the fic), F/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Strong Language, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 05:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18329468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: Jacob spies on Rook.





	Bathe

“Aw, Deputy, you _bad_ girl.”  
  
It had been smart to post the cameras by water-sources: Every living thing needed water to survive, and when the shit hit the fan and one had to take to the forest rather than relying on the kitchen sink, rivers and ponds and lakes would be the places the displaced would gravitate to for it.  
  
Jacob would have felt a lot smugger about it if it wasn’t such a blatantly common-sense move.  
  
He wasn’t a fan of the cameras overall- took all the fun out of a hunt- but Joseph insisted, and it had paid off in a way he hadn’t been expecting: Deputy Rook had found one of the watering holes he had eyes on, and apparently she’d chosen to shuck off her clothes and take a very _naked_ bath, right in full view of the security cameras. Jacob was seeing more of the young Deputy than he ever thought he would, and boy, he couldn’t say he was having a problem with it.  
  
What to do with this? Should he call Pratt in and make him watch? Record it and broadcast it across the Whitetails? So many, _many_ options.  
  
Eventually, Jacob settled on the most obvious one.  
  
It had been a while, after all.  
  
He pulled at his fly and shoved his hand into his jeans, eyes roving over the grainy image of the woman on the screen. Deputy Rook wasn’t a bad-looking woman at all, and it had been a long time since Jacob had gotten off to anything; not out of any pretense of restraint or purity, like John and Faith seemed to be rocking, but because preparing an army was hard, time-consuming work and it was easy for months to pass without getting his rocks off to anything. But sometimes opportunities presented themselves just fine without him even having to try.  
  
“When I call you back,” Jacob mused as he groped himself, “I may have to see how far I can push this conditioning shit.” A camera image was nice, but he wouldn’t mind getting a good look at her up-close and personal. There were plenty of wringers he could put her through that could end with her shirt getting ripped off. Or he could always be more direct: The Deputy was smaller than him, easy wrangled even without the conditioning in effect. Wouldn’t be too hard to get her up against a wall, get her legs around his waist and his hands under her shirt.  
  
Fuck. That was a nice picture.  
  
Jacob jerked himself raggedly, clenching his teeth as he pictured the Deputy beneath him, gasping and squealing as he fucked her. He imagined pressing into her, biting into her neck just hard enough to bleed, and groaned softly.  
  
Oh yeah, that was a _real_ pretty picture.  
  
“You and I are gonna have a good time, Deputy,” He growled, nearly knocking the monitor off the table when his legs spasmed in orgasm, “You and I, we’re gonna have a _real_ good time.”  
  
But he’d content himself with this for now.  
  
-End


End file.
